SEISHI ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!!
by Kokkei and Zenshou
Summary: *womanly shrieks ensue* ACK! We were just trying to write a bloody fanfic, and all of a sudden, seishi are falling from the sky! Onegai! HELP US!


DISCLAIMER: *uncontrollable sobbing* We...*sobsob*...don't...*sobbysobbysobby*...own Fushigi Yuugi...or...or...*CRIES*...OR NURIKO OR TASUKI OR HOTOHORI...!!  
  
*NOTE: No seishi were harmed in the making of this fic...except maybe Tasuki. *cracks knuckles*  
  
  
"SEISHI ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!"  
  
by Kokkei and Zenshou (once known as the magnanimous Miburui Tsuki *cymbal crash*)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
They'd been sitting in front of the computer for hours, brainstorming, but alas! No fanfiction ideas seemed willing to appear.   
  
"DAAAAAAAAAMN IT!" Kokkei growled, leaning back in her chair and popping another onion chip into her mouth. "This isn't faaaaaaaair. I can't think of a damn thinggggg..."  
  
Zenshou, equipped with her spiffy new name and a full glass of iced tea, glanced up from the monitor, where she'd been drooling over a lovely new picture of Nuriko... "Eh?"  
  
"Fanfiction," Kokkei said flatly. "Remember...we're brainstorming to write a fanfic...?"  
  
"Oh...right." Zenshou nodded knowingly. "Faaaanfiction. Riiiight."  
  
Suddenly, a scream echoed through the cluttered basement. Startled, the dark-haired eighteen-year-old glanced again from the stunning collection of Nuriko pics, turned to her friend with a frown. "Nani?"  
  
"THE BLOODY THING BIT ME!" Kokkei shrieked, leaping from her chair with another frightening yelp.   
  
Zenshou stared blankly at the blonde. "Eh?"  
  
"THE ONION CHIP! IT BIT ME! Sonuvaaaaa-"  
  
"Watch it," she interrupted, holding up a single finger. "Your mom's right upstairs..."  
  
"Not that she cares," Kokkei grumbled.   
  
"ANYWAY," Zenshou announced grandly. "Let's get back to brainstorming, huh?" A slight flush crept into her cheeks. "Err...right after this next picture..."  
  
"Damn it, aniki, that's MY COMPUTER!"   
  
The other granted her friend a brief, innocent glance, folded her hands prettily on the desk. "Hmm? Ohhh...I'm sorry..." Mumbling to herself, Zenshou turned back to the screen, spent a few more minutes drooling...  
  
"Zen," Kokkei growled. "ZEN!"  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant flash of crimson erupted in the INSERT ADJECTIVE HERE basement, left both girls staggering, blind, and confused.  
  
Kokkei squinted up into the light, one hand held protectively over her eyes. "What...the...HELL?" she managed.  
  
Zenshou gave an exasperated sigh. "You're right. You and Tasuki ARE meant for each other..."  
  
Kokkei scowled. "Um...could we concentrate on the strange red light glowing in my basement now, instead of how @(*#$(*@#&$ similar I am to a @#(*&#$ anime character??"  
  
"Good point," she muttered dryly.  
  
Abruptly, the light intensified, grew almost painful to look at...the girls hid their eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. Just as Kokkei was about to let loose yet another stream of curse words, however, a voice erupted from within the light, giving Kokkei yet another reason to swear.  
  
"NO ARGUING!" the voice boomed. "You seishi are BANISHED! I'm sick of you hanging around Mount Taikyoku...and Tasuki, that's the LAST TIME YOU CALL ME AN OLD BAG!" The voice harrumphed, seemed to spend a few moments collecting itself. "Anyway," it continued, "see how you like it in the other world for awhile." The voice gained an evil glint. "There are two very interested fangirls waiting for you...I'm sure they'll...entertain you until I find it in my heart to forgive you."  
  
A wail of horror soared through the wall of light, followed by a stream of very familiar profanities...  
  
"Taitsu-kun, I've done nothing!" came a deep, frantic-sounding baritone. A choked sob sprang from the unseen speaker's throat. "Don't leave me with the fangirls! ONEGAI!"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho, you should've thought of that before you decided to use my magic mirror to look at yourself from different angles, Hotohori-sama!"  
  
A womanlike shriek filled the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
But, it was too late. With only a slight hiss of air and another bright flash, the wall of crimson light exploded forward, dragging with it six shadowy, struggling figures, many of them still screaming vainly.  
  
Kokkei staggered as a weight dropped heavily onto her, pushing her bodily towards the floor. "OWW, you @#(*&#$ @(*#$(*@#$ @(*#$(@*#&$(*@&#$!!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the flame-haired seishi on top of her heard very little of her curses. "What the @(*#$&@($*?" he screamed, wagging an angry finger at the girl. "@#*($&(*#@&$(*@#$&(*@#&(*@#&!"  
  
The rest of the seishi landed safely onto a nearby couch, with the exception of Nuriko, who somehow managed to land directly on top of Hotohori...who, in turn, managed to land without disrupting the long chestnut waves of his hair.   
  
Zenshou stared wide-eyed at the seishi, mouth hanging weakly open. She turned, gazed at the pictures still lying open on the computer screen, turned back, glanced again at the pictures...and let out a high-pitched squeak. "NURIKOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
Nuriko glanced up from the couch, where he had just disentangled himself from Hotohori and was now brushing the dust from his tunic. He blinked. "Hai?" and suddenly found himself lying on his back on the floor, a dark-haired weight pressing down on his chest and two arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He struggled for breath for a moment, tried to force the stars from before his eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki and Kokkei had climbed to their feet and were coming to the end of their stream of profanities, each giving the other a glare. Kokkei opened her mouth to say something to the effect of, "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" until she looked carefully at the tall man who stood before her. That flame-red hair, those fangs, those amber eyes... "T-Tasuki?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily, straightening his tunic.  
  
Meanwhile, the other seishi had managed to crawl with some difficulty to their feet, and were now glancing around their new surroundings, looking confused, disoriented, and a bit frightened.  
  
Chichiri let out a low groan. "This isn't good no da..."  
  
Chiriko nodded, staring with wide eyes at the INSERT CLEVER ADJECTIVE HERE basement. "Taiitsu-kun seemed very angry, Chichiri-san."  
  
Mitsukake scowled. "I did nothing, as usual... Tasuki! What did you do?"  
  
The mountain bandit looked at Mitsukake innocently. "Me? I didn't do nothing! If you ask me," he continued with a sniff, "this is all Tamahome's fault."  
  
"Tamahome no da?"  
  
Tasuki nodded indignantly. "Damn right! If it weren't for him fallin' in love with Miaka and takin' off to her world, that old bag woulda never even THOUGHT of sending us here!" He nodded again, thinking his point had been made.  
  
"Anou," came a quiet voice from the floor.   
  
The conversation broke off as the seishi glanced down to where Nuriko still lay sprawled beneath Zenshou's enthusiastic greeting.   
  
Nuriko sweatdropped. "Anou...could someone...help?"  
  
Kokkei made her way over to Nuriko. "Zen... ZEN... LET GO." She reached down and gripped her friend's shoulders firmly.  
  
"NO!" came the immediate response. "DON'T WANNAAAAAA!"  
  
"ZENSHOU!"   
  
Nuriko closed his eyes in exasperation. "Maaatakuu," he muttered. "If only Hotohori-sama said hello this way..." He felt a weight being pulled off him as Kokkei at last pried Zenshou away.  
  
Zen began to blubber...then remembered herself and went to help Nuriko off the floor. With Nuriko safely on his feet again-albeit with an eighteen-year-old girl clinging to his leg-the others moved into a rough circle to discuss their situation.  
  
Hotohori slid regally forward, gazed down on the young blonde girl. "Young lady," he began politely. "Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
Kokkei grinned up at the beautiful young emperor, wiped at the drool trickling embarrassingly down her chin. "Uh...uh...uh...you're...uh...you're...you're in my basement!" she concluded, nodding wildly. "In America! Yeah...um...year 2001!"  
  
"Two thousand one no da??"  
  
"T-T-T-T-T-T..." Tasuki's mouth hung open for a long moment. "Two @#(*&$ thousand ONE!!" he shrieked. "TAAAAMAA-CHAAAN! What the hell'd you DO?!"  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki's head was propelled forward...by Nuriko's fist. "Baka," the violet-haired seishi growled. "It was YOUR fault."  
  
  
---  
  
*AUTHORS' NOTES:  
  
(1) Kokkei wishes it to be known that insane giggling ensued during the making of this fic.  
  
(2) Zenshou wishes it to be known that Kokkei's basement is not THAAAT cluttered, but...err...is kinda scary after awhile... *glances left, glances right* *shivers*  
  
(3) Kokkei wishes it to be known that her basement is @#($*&@#$ NOT THAT SCARY, and that except for the mouse and spiders and occasional poltergeist improving the decor, there is NOTHING AT ALL scary about it. Hrrrrmph.  
  
(4) Zenshou wishes it to be known that Kokkei is a stupid Tasuki WANNABE!  
  
(5) Kokkei wishes it to be known that Zenshou is lying in a puddle of blood on the floor, having just been struck with the blunt end of a small table lamp.  
  
(6) Zenshou wishes the paramedics to be called...  
  
(7) Kokkei wishes it to be known that the paramedics will NOT be called, because Mitsukake is here and it would be RUDE to ignore his talents. Hrrmph.  
  
(8) Zenshou wishes it to be known that MITSUKAKE ISN'T REEEEALLY here, baka! I'm dying, here! Hellllp meeeee!   
  
(9) Aw, shut-up.  
  
(10) Hrrrmph.  
  
(11) *insane giggles* More to come. Muwahahahaahaaahaah.   



End file.
